Irene
by SCP-blank
Summary: Harry didn't grow up with the Dursleys. Crossover with Thin blue line and BBC Sherlock.


**Summary: **Harry Potter didn't grow up with the Dursleys. Xover with Thin blue line and BBC Sherlock.

* * *

Harry was just a little kid when it happened. Everyone said it was just an accident, that it was no one's fault and that it could have occurred to anyone anywhere.

But Harry, only six years old, knew it was untrue. It was his fault, more or less, just like they, his family, always told him it was.

You see, Harry was a very special boy. He saw things, heard things and, most importantly, could do things that no one else could imagine.

As far as he knew, Harry lived with his relatives - the Dursleys since he was a one year old because his low-life parents died in a car crash. He was despised by his aunt's family and in turn hated them. Vernon and, later following his example, Dudley pushed him around, resulting in numerous injuries.

And that was how Harry came in contact with magic the first time. He healed very quickly and after a while learned how to bend that power to his advantage.

Fire. He was obsessed with fire and after practise learned how to create it.

And set Mrs. Figg's house on fire.

It wasn't that he was a bad person. Mrs. Figg's death disturbed him greatly and that time it was an accident. His emotions got out of control and it just - happened.

However, what happened to the Dursley's wasn't an accident at all. He did it on purpose so to be free.

* * *

And then he was taken in by a couple of policemen. Raymond Fowler and Patricia Dawkins, to be exact. They weren't even married and Raymond certainly wasn't a family material however Harry got comfortable with them so he managed to get his way (a few nudges here and there, nothing terribly advanced - he couldn't do that much with his power, as he called it, but every now and again he could make people follow his requests) and got adopted.

It was a good position not only because most of the time his guardians didn't notice him but also because he got close to Law enforcement.

Police, Harry found, was more of a joke these days, or at least that was how Inspector Fowler's team operated. Nevertheless, Harry learned much and even assisted on a few cases.

One of them was a case that had a huge effect on Harry's life. Because by solving it he made his first and only real friend.

* * *

Maximilian Adler was a doctor. Or, rather, he was a pathologist and was quite passionate about his job. He treated every autopsy like a mystery he had to solve and his job consumed him bit by bit.

Mr Adler wasn't always like that - indifferent and workaholic. Before becoming med student he was just a normal guy. During his studies he met Georgia, a woman he later married however he got sucked into a gang of curious, scientifically minded people. They were too curious and because of that did crazy, reckless things. They called themselves 'The Burkermen' in memory of Notorious Burke the resurrectionists and of their later successors London Burkers.

At first they did just that, robbed graves and then did experiments on them. They were interested in seeing themselves what effect what acid or basis had on human body. But it wasn't enough, because their subjects were already dead and the Burkemen couldn't see how poisons worked.

So they became killers. The killed old people from care houses, kids from orphanages, the homeless - people who wouldn't be missed and yet the made a mistake.

* * *

Irene Adler was Maximilian Adler's only child and being very inquisitive and curious (she loved spy novels) she had eavesdropped on her father (who always seemed up to something) multiple times. That was how she found out he was a killer.

It was a horrible thing to find out for a child. That someone you were supposed to depend on was an indifferent murderer. After all, if he could kill people what stopped him from harming her and her mother?

What is more, she knew that if the police found out and arrested him, her and her mother's honour and name would be tarnished and that she wouldn't be able to live the life she dreamt for herself.

She was eight years old by that time and she knew how cruel people could be to those whose parentage was less than acceptable. There was a middle aged lady who everyone sneered at simply because she was a daughter of a scarlet woman and because of that she didn't manage to get out of town and was unsuccessful at getting jobs.

There was also that teenager who's father was a convicted forger. He seemed to be already a drunkard.

Irene didn't want that kind of life for herself. She had big dreams and she couldn't allow to fail them.

* * *

Harry followed his guardian's case thoroughly. It was quite an interesting one. A man, buried three years ago was to be reburied in a different location by the request of his family members however the men who were in charge of reburial noticed that the casket was suspiciously damaged and after opening it up they found out that the body of that dead man was gone.

However that wasn't why the case was so interesting to little Harry. Harry Potter, who loved mystery novels along with his collection of Ian Fleming's works, had noticed a pattern that the adults (who got salary from their work unlike him) missed. Every few months a random elder gentleman or an orphan disappeared, most were ruled as suicides.

It showed just how deeply the public didn't care about certain parts of their body.

Harry wouldn't had noticed it (he was just a nine year old at the time and not a genius one at that) if one of the missing people weren't Mickey. Mickey was a homeless man who occupied one of the abandoned buildings. Harry was saved by Mickey from a gang of teenagers once (he had a cold at the time and his powers weren't at the peak). Since then, Harry brought food and drink and cigarettes to Mickey to his 'home' as the old man insisted on calling it.

And Mickey amused him by telling stories about witches and wizards and the secret world they had among non magical people. Mickey told Harry about dragons, unicorns and demons who could suck souls and make you hopeless and sad just be being near them. Harry loved listening to Mickey's stories and got quite attached.

Unlike his guardians, Mickey asked Harry about himself but he never pried.

And then one day when Harry came, he found Mickey's place empty though there were dried blood spots on the cement floor.

Harry knew then that someone had took him and ever since then he noticed the little notices in newspapers saying that an elder man or woman or a kid had gone missing.

And he made the connection and made a vow to get the revenge for Mickey's life.

* * *

He met Irene when he was tailing Maximilian Adler and his accomplice. It was quite comicall, really. Two kids, hunched behind two bushed nearby both too interested in the scene in front of them instead of noticing each other.  
But they did noticed each other after Harry, witnessing that they were the killers (they were digging up another grave), set the two men on fire.

Harry had never heard anyone shriek so loud like Irene did at that time. But eventually she shut up and then he grabbed her hand and the two of them ran away from the scene of crime.

* * *

"Who are you?" The girl with dark hair and bright blue eyes that were slightly glassy as if she tried to keep the tears in. "No, what are you? You burned them, with your.. your hand!" She screamed out but Harry didn't answer. He stayed silent until her exclamations and accusations became sobs.

"They were murderers, they deserved to die." Harry said calmly after her sob's quieted down. Irene looked at him through narrowed eyes and then looked around as if nonchalantly but Harry knew the loook - she was looking for an escape point.

"Look," He began, standing up and started pacing, the movement and his serious expression looking out of place on his nine year old self. "I don't know and don't care who you are but those men were killers, they started by robbing graves and then moved on to killing people who wouldn't be missed." Irene stared at him, not saying anything. Harry glanced at her but continued.

"But they made a mistake. They killed my friend and I missed him. So I decided to get revenge." He then stopped because the girl stood up, shivering from a cold or fear, Harry couldn't tell.

"I know." She whispered. "My dad was one of them." harry stared at her incredulous. "But how did you do it?" She asked.

And Harry, maybe compelled by her pleading eyes or because he was tired (it was far beyond his bedtime and no doubt Patricia was looking for him) he told her everything and so did she.

And ever since then, Harry Potter and Irene Adler became best friends.

* * *

The unfortunate incident that claimed Mrs. Figg's life was very inconvenient to Albus Dumbledore. Since no one else of his net of 'friends' - people who felt they were indebted to him - seemed to have time to leave their life to live a pretend one only to keep an eye on Harry Potter, Dumbledore visited the Dursley household one time (when Harry was helping in the garden) and put an alarm charm on the Potter boy.

That charm made sure that Dumbledore would know if any lethal danger threatened the prophesied boy.  
The old man just assumed that nothing would ever happen to Durlseys and that Harry Potter would, until his adulthood, be protected by the blood protection Lily Evans accidentally created.


End file.
